


Parenting: The Wolf Way

by belladonnaandblood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Sex, Mild Achievement Hunter References, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaandblood/pseuds/belladonnaandblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are married with two kids. Their marriage isn't perfect, no ones is, but they're making it work; together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting: The Wolf Way

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Achievement Hunter references refers to the names of the kids, I added an 'e' to Ray to make it more feminine

“Ryan Michael Hale get your damn cleats on and get in the car.”

Derek was losing his nerve. Stiles usually handled getting the kids ready, Derek wasn't cut out for this. His claws were digging into the palms of his hands. Finally Ryan came trotting down the stairs, he stopped at the bottom.

“I'm telling dad that you wolfed out.” he said as he walked past Derek and out the front door.  
Derek was just left standing there scowling.  
“Adopt a kid he said, it It’ll be easy he said.” Derek didn't regret adopting Ryan, not one bit but he was exactly like Stiles: loud-mouthed and too smart for his own good.

“Hurry up, I'm going to be late.” Ryan shouted from the front seat of the car.

Derek dropped Ryan off at soccer practice, when he returned home Stiles had cooked breakfast for himself and Raye.

“You scared me this morning.” Stiles stood up from his seat at the kitchen table. “I missed my alarm and I thought I was going to be late for dropping Ryan off.”  
“I took care of it.” Derek walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
“I know Ryan texted me and told me you were getting all huffy with him and that you wolfed out.”  
Stiles looked angry now.  
“He wasn't doing as I told him to.” Derek's grip on the glass was getting tighter.  
“You should have just woke me up.” Derek knew that Stiles would have handled it better, he always did. He had an inbuilt parent auto pilot that made everything look effortless. Derek however felt like he was drowning when he failed at the simplest of tasks; like getting your kid up and dressed.

 

He sat down in-between Raye and Stiles. Raye was their 7 year old daughter, big blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. Ryan had been only 4 when they decided to adopt her. Immediately he took a disliking to her, after all she was the new kid. As time went on he took the traditional protective older brother stance, it was nice to be a 'real' family again.

Raye was happily munching on her toast. While Derek scowled at his glass. The table was silent.

“I'm going over to Bethany's today.” Raye said still with a mouthful of toast. “She got a big pile of Lego for her birthday, so we're gonna see if we can build a a reeeaaally big house.”  
“Sounds great sweetheart.” The silence from Stiles was killing him.

“Go get dressed honey and I'll drop you off.” Stiles was loading up the dishwasher with the cups and plates from breakfast. He still hadn't said a word to Derek since this morning.

“Ryan's going to Josh's to play games or something after soccer, he said he'd be home by tomorrow.” Stiles had turned to face Derek. “I'm sorry for being a dick this morning.”  
Derek walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist, he kissed his forehead.  
Raye started tugging at Stiles' sleeve.  
“Let's go daddy, hurry up.”

After Stiles had dropped Raye off he returned home to Derek.  
“Can you hear that?” Derek said as he walked right over to Stiles.  
“What?”  
“The sound of no kids.” Stiles smirked as Derek once again wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his lips against Derek's.

They rarely got time away from the kids and it showed in the desperate tugging at clothing and too-tight grips of hips and shoulders. Their time together was always short, as neither could bring themselves to care about anything other than getting one another off.

Their marriage wasn't perfect, no ones was, Derek knew that. There were arguments and lies and hurt, but to Derek these moments were worth it all; the bitter taste of Stiles' sweat sheened skin, the ragged breaths and bitten lips. God, it was worth it, it was worth it to see Stiles come apart under his hands. Derek ramming into him as he makes rough tugs at his cock.  
“Fuck Der'.” Since they had young children Stiles rarely ever swore, only when he'd hurt himself of he was near the edge of orgasm.

“You think I can get my dad to take the kids this weekend? 'Forgot how good your cock feels in me.”  
Derek moaned as Stiles began spewing dirty words from his mouth.  
“Fuck Der', I love your cock. Love it when you come inside me... Alpha.”  
Derek's hips stuttered, Stiles knew that that word would push him over the edge.  
Derek was breathing heavily now, hand still tugging at Stiles' cock, his own softening inside Stiles.

Stiles came with the word 'Alpha' on his lips, chanting it like a prayer. God, it was worth it.


End file.
